


Fishing

by Starofwinter



Series: Beyond the Sea au [30]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Gen, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Jango and Boba take an afternoon to fish.
Series: Beyond the Sea au [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/597970
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [Jango Orange Eyes](https://www.instagram.com/jango.of.the.orange.eyes/) on Instagram and had to write a fic with Shifter!Jango being a big black cat.

Jango tucks his tail around his paws, his eyes fixed on the fish as they swim just beneath him. They're quick, and nearly as big as he is in this shape, but he's faster. 

Silver scales flash, and so do his claws, flipping the fish up onto the rock he's perched on. He kills it as fast as he can, and resists the animal instinct to bat at Boba's hand as he picks it up to add it to the cooler. "Good catch, dad." Jango purrs and blinks slowly at him instead, before licking his claws clean and settling in for another catch. 

The sun is bright, and black fur soaks it up, so eventually, he cedes fishing rights to Boba, instead stretching out on the rock for a nap. There's nothing to tend to - Kix is watching the shop, Mischief is keeping an eye on the beach, and if he listens close enough, he can hear everyone else either playing or sleeping like he is. 

Boba makes a noise of triumph as he reels in a fish, and Jango purrs louder to him, tail tip twitching back and forth. He's a good fisher, and Jango is proud of him. He'd hoped fishing would teach his boy a little patience, and Boba has taken to it better than he could have hoped. They hardly even need to make trips into town anymore, between Mischief's garden and Boba's fishing. 

It’s a good place to be, he thinks, and squeezes his eyes shut, dozing off to the sound of the waves and Boba humming tunelessly to himself as he reels in another fish.


End file.
